


No Way

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Character Death, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way he's going to die. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way

There was no way there was currently a knife sticking out of his chest. No way he was covered in his own blood, the scarlet liquid staining his surroundings brightly. Certainly he wasn't the victim of bullying gone too far. Those kids definitely hadn't picked on him since kindergarten.   
  
There was no way he was going to die before 18. He was going to see his grandkids get married and tracel the world and become a famous rrocker with thousands upon thousands of girls screaming his name. Right?  
  
Wrong, because the knife was buried in his chest, he was bleeding out, and there was no way in hell anyone was going to save him. 


End file.
